1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and a connection structure of the wired circuit board, and more specifically, to a wired circuit board formed by connecting two wired circuit boards to each other and a connection structure of the wired circuit board thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been conventionally known that in a case where a circuit board and an external terminal formed in an external circuit are connected to each other, a surface of a conductor layer 26 exposed by opening a cover layer 25 is taken as a terminal portion 27 in a circuit board 24, the terminal portion 27 and an external terminal 33 formed in an external circuit 30 are arranged so as to be opposed such that they are overlapped with each other, and the terminal portion 27 and the external terminal 33 are connected to each other by a solder bump 36, as shown in FIG. 4 (see JP2002-124756, A, for example)
In FIG. 4, the circuit board 24 is formed by successively laminating a base insulating layer 28, the conductor layer 26, and the cover layer 25, and the base insulating layer 28 is provided with a reinforcing plate 29 in correspondence with the terminal portion 27.
The external circuit 30 is formed by successively laminating a base insulating layer 34, a conductor layer 32, and a cover layer 31, a surface of the conductor layer 32 exposed by opening the cover layer 31 is taken as the external terminal 33, and the base insulating layer 34 is provided with a reinforcing plate 35 in correspondence with the external terminal 33.
When such connection is made, however, the solder bump serving as a connection section is interposed between the terminals that are overlapped with each other and is coated with the terminals, thereby making it difficult to confirm the connection from the appearance. After the connecting process is terminated, therefore, electrical continuity inspection is carried out. However, burdens on the number of processes and the cost caused by the continuity inspection are inevitable.